


【Breddy/EB】柑橘巧克力

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: *搞一點孕羊*A橙（橙子汽水）x O羊（薄荷巧克力）
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	【Breddy/EB】柑橘巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> *搞一點孕羊  
> *A橙（橙子汽水）x O羊（薄荷巧克力）

Brett懷孕了。

剛懷孕的時候他什麼都吃不下，聞到油煙味想吐，聞到飯菜味想吐，聞到任何食物都不行，就連最愛的珍珠奶茶都能讓他吐到眼前發黑。

但是橙子汽水不會。所以Brett喜歡掛在Eddy身上貼在他頸後聞他的信息素，毛茸茸的腦袋在愛人身後蹭啊蹭，控制不住的薄荷巧克力味從他身上散發出來。Eddy的鼻腔整天充盈涼涼又甜滋滋的味道，下半身只要在家都硬得發疼，Alpha傲人的尺寸把運動褲頂出一個明顯的帳篷。他的小羊會先用潮紅的雙頰去蹭，接著伸出舌頭去舔，像是吃著美食一樣仔細地嚐，畢竟是少數他吃了不會想嘔吐的東西，除了深喉時；但Brett最近開始喜歡做深喉，他喜歡聽Eddy在極限時發出的低聲呻吟，然後Brett會更賣力，努力服務填滿他嘴腔的龜頭，乖乖吃掉源源不絕的透明前液，用纖長的手去服務柱身，粉紅色的指尖描摹猙獰的血管，柔嫩掌心托著底下的囊袋，在兩手之間摩擦。

Brett會適時地抬頭看一眼Eddy。Eddy根本受不住他的眼神，愛人跪在身下賣力吸著自己的性器，紅唇因摩擦而更加紅潤，小嘴被填得滿滿當當，唾液前液汗水混合著從下巴滴落，還要用無辜天真的大眼看過來，像是舔棒棒糖求獎勵的小孩子。Eddy用濃濃的精液作為乖小羊的犒賞，把他餵得飽飽的，不會因為吃飯不夠而餓著，隨時都有新鮮的點心能享用。精液像生日蛋糕的鮮奶油一樣噴了Brett整臉，Eddy慌慌張張時正看到Brett用舌頭與手清理自己，一時之間竟有點像小貓洗澡，不一樣的是這隻小貓把身上所有的白濁都吃進肚子裡，結束了還要舔一舔手，滿臉期待地看向主人，就差把"還有嗎"三個字問出口。

Eddy當然是立刻又硬了。

然後他們轉移戰場，溫暖的大床上懷孕的Omega把自己打開——這是寶寶狀態穩定之後的事，一開始Eddy連進房都不肯，不管他的Omega怎麼撒嬌都像雕像一樣，只不過他的性器真的和大理石差不多硬。

回到正題，Eddy揉揉Brett的後穴就會發現那裏早就一灘泥濘，淫水不停地向外流，沒多久就沾了他滿手；他用濕漉漉的手去摸Brett的孕肚，順著隆起的幅度向上去撫慰他同樣微微隆起的胸，Eddy知道不用多久那裏就能產奶，他的小羊之後可以把他和寶寶都餵得心滿意足。現在Brett在他身下嚶嚀，用挺起的乳頭追逐Eddy的手，要從揉捏中取得更多快感，腿纏著Eddy的腰，雙臂伸向前要抱抱，Eddy俯身，順便把唇送到他嘴邊，方便他宣洩過多的快感。Brett又啃又咬，生怕路人看到不知道這個Alpha已經有Omega一樣，信息素和他完全交融，空氣裡甜膩濃稠到要窒息。

Eddy的下身撞得快但不深，他不敢碰Brett的生殖腔，但這樣只是更勾起Brett的慾望，他要他的Alpha用力愛他操他。他扭著腰尋找適合的角度，在龜頭擦過生殖腔口時毫不吝嗇地大聲呻吟，但接下來Eddy會制止他，按住他的胯，防止他挑戰理智的行為。

"Eddy....我不會打開生殖腔......"Brett聲音裡帶著哭腔，"多給我一點......陳韋丞......"Brett知道Eddy最受不了他叫他中文名字，甚至故意放軟語調，討好地環住對方的肩頸，撅起嘴撒嬌。  
Eddy呼吸一滯，放棄了底線。於是動作越發地狠，每一下都恰好撞在生殖腔口，一旦感覺到那隱密的入口要把他吸入就趕快退出，一來一往更摩擦著外面的腸道，前列腺無數次被輾過讓Brett的高潮從未停下，雙乳隨著身體顫抖而晃動不已。

最後Eddy射精時沒敢在Brett體內成結，拔出來射了本來就汗流浹背的Brett一身，現在他身上更一團糟。他躺到Brett旁邊，去聞他身上現在有點像柑橘巧克力的信息素，Brett笑著把他的頭推開嬌吟說要去洗澡，Eddy順從地把他抱到浴室，至於在浴室裡發生什麼那又是另一個故事了。


End file.
